


No One

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Champhionship, Champions, Jealous, M/M, Multi, confused, past relationship, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Alberto wants to be better.





	

Title: No One

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Alberto/Ricardo/Mysterio, Dave/Ricardo/Rey

Characters: Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, and Rey Mysterio, Dave Bautista

Summary: Alberto wants to be better..

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Alberto collapsed face first onto the pillow not even removing his gear or his shoes. He felt disgusted, unworthy and pathetic because tonight he lost to Dave fucking Bautista.

Dave Bautista, the ex of his boyfriends Rey Mysterio and Ricardo Rodriguez. The whispers still fill the hallway everyone wondering how did Alberto Del Rio score not only Ricardo Rodriguez but also Rey Mysterio. Thinking about it how could he possibly compete with Dave, the same Dave who was world champion, winning the World Heavyweight Championship four times and the WWE Championship twice. How could he possibly compete with that man. The man who defeated him tonight and proved to everyone that he was better for his boys.

An soft knock came his hotel room door followed by a softer whisper of "Alberto.".

Alberto didn't even try to recognize the voice as he ordered it to go away but the knocking came down hard. Pulling his body to his feet Alberto yanked the door open to come face to face with one of his boyfriend Ricardo. Ricardo held his arms out letting Alberto slump into them as he lead him back to the bed.

"I failed you, mi amor."

Ricardo sent Alberto an pointed look. Alberto jumped as he suddenly felt fingers working his laced up boots off his feet. Glancing down he saw Rey sent him an soft smile. Gently pulling the boots off, him and Ricardo turned to work the knee pads down.

"I failed you, both. You deserve better than me, mis amors. I'm not-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Alberto Del Rio!" Rey shouted as he joined the other two on the bed. Alberto sighed as he was pulled down behind his two lovers who particularly locked him in.

"You are amazing." Rey whispered.

"Muy, amor. No one else does this better an you." Ricardo addedm

"But-" Ricardo pressed his fingers to the other man's lips.

"Rest Alberto because you did not fail anyone tonight."

"You proved to everyone out there how amazing you truly are."

Alberto sighed as he let him relax letting all the pressure go. Wrapping his arms around his lovers, Alberto let his eyes close, thanking the god for his lovers. He didn't need to be better than Dave, hell he just wanted to good enough for them.

"I love you, mis amors."


End file.
